


Reunion

by FandomFics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Love, Reunion, and by we I mean me, billie piper said rose would still love the doctor now so here we are, reunited, the reunion we've all waited for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFics/pseuds/FandomFics
Summary: A short scene of the Thirteenth Doctor seeing Rose again.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> No context for how this was able to happen cause I am not creative enough nor smart enough to come up with some explanation. Just know they're finally back together.

“My, Doctor, you’ve changed since I last saw you. How many regenerations have I missed?”

The Doctor turned around and felt her hearts stop. That face, she hadn’t seen it in so long, in so many centuries, but she would recognize it anywhere. She had gotten older, the Doctor could tell, but she was still as beautiful as ever. She wondered if smiles could kill, though she knew they couldn’t, because the one the lady in front of her wore took her breath away.

 _Rose_.

“Well, just a few here or there,” she replied, her face splitting into a grin. The two women looked at each other, overjoyed, just taking in the person in front of them. The Doctor couldn’t say who started first, but suddenly the two were running towards each other. They embraced, Rose laughing, and the Doctor smiling so much her cheeks hurt, but she didn’t care.

“Oh Rose, I’ve missed you,” the Doctor said, pulling back to look at her.

“I’ve missed you too,” Rose replied, reaching up to touch her hair. “I see you’ve gone blonde. Inspired by anyone?”

“You should have seen my last face. My hair was white! So much crazy white hair. And I was Scottish! I was an angry old Scottish man, oh you would have laughed.” She stepped away and was moving her hands a lot as she talked. “Mind you, I was blonde some regenerations before I met you, and you know I rather hoped I would have been ginger at least once, but I think this rather suits me and...” she broke off, interrupted by Rose’s chuckling. “Why are you laughing?”

“You’re rambling,” Rose said. “You used to do that a lot, the old you that is, back when we traveled together.”

The Doctor put her hands in her pockets. “I guess some things never change,” she shrugged.

“You’re still you, aren’t you?” Rose smiled. “Still my Doctor,” she added fondly.

“Well, I am a bit different, but that happens with time, and I’ve had a lot of it. And there’s the new face. Or I guess it’s my new new new face. And I’m a woman now! You never knew me as a woman...” she trailed off, wondering how Rose would take the change.

“Oh, Doctor,” Rose said, stepping forward. She reached up again to brush the Doctor’s blonde hair behind her ear. “No matter what face you wear or what form you hold, I’ll always love you.”

She kissed the Doctor’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “I always have.”


End file.
